


Woman

by VerneWildel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerneWildel/pseuds/VerneWildel
Summary: After Sansa's marriage to Harry, Petyr Baelish returns to the Valley. But now, as a guest of the newly married couple.





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago and she is lightly inspired by a song (Woman - Harry Styles). 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Her wedding was beautiful, as pompous as should be, it was clear that Lord Baelish was the person that organized it, a glamorous play for people of the vale. And  Harry was a dedicated husband, Sansa bewitched him permanently, she was in control of their relationship, taking care of always keeping the right emotional distance, but she was getting found of the men. In the eyes of everyone, they were the image of a recent married couple.

However, her life wasn't that pleasant. Maybe this was a remnant of the so long gone Alayne missing her beloved Father. Or maybe Sansa was just missing Petyr. The reality was that since her wedding ceremony she didn't saw him. Of course, Sansa was able to count with his presence and support in the all diplomatic demanding of that day. But at the time of the festivities, one of his men entered the salon saying that some subject was demanding his total attention in somewhere else. In the next morning, her maid said, when asked about him, that the Lord left in the morning for Harrenhal. Sansa thought that he would come back soon. But She was wrong.

A half month passed and she received a crow with a message of him. "Dear Sansa, I am so sorry for my abrupt exit at your marriage banquet, but I hope the following events of the night and these days had been just as should be. I would like to inform you that probably in the ending of the mouth I should be arriving at the Eyre. Harry already know this, I send another crow with a message for him just at the same time as yours. Hoping that you are well. Lord Baelish" The message was short and direct, the type that, if intercepted, didn’t reveal nothing.

 

So today she got the message from the moon gates that Lord Baelish was getting up to the Eyre.

 

She sent the maids to prepare all the necessary that a cavalry regiment needed. And of course, choose the finest dress for the situation, the best part of not being a Stone anymore was that now she could dress like a proper lady. Her hair was finally Tully red now, at her wedding all the brown color wouldn't have all left, Petyr would like to see her hair all red, she smiled for the thought. Her maid knock the door, Harry is calling her at the moon hall, the cognitive was close to the castle. The woman went to wait for Petyr with her husband at her side. Harry had the young beauty of a gentleman. They both together were quite the pair.

Footsteps were heard from the outside of the moon salon of the Eyre. Her heart started pulsating, he was finally coming back to her. Harry looked to his wife with kind eyes and a silly smile "I can only imagine how much you missed him, even I missed Lord Baelish and he didn't save my life from the Lannisters… and for that, my love, I will be forever grateful" Sansa smiled back and kissed him in the cheeks "yes, and he was the responsible for presenting me my handsome husband" she said just as a Littlefinger’s child that she was. At that moment the door was opened. The maid voice reasoning by the walls "Lord Protector arrived milord" they looked in their direction. The first thing that She could see by Petyr face was that he didn't like what he saw. But, even so, he put a cheerful smile in his fine lips and walked in Harry direction "How good to see you, Harry! The marriage did good things to you, han! That’s the face of a good health Lord. And one of the big ones" they hug each other like old friends "oh Baelish, I missed you, your jokes and cleverness. " Harry said leaving the hug and looking at Littlefinger up and down. Then Petyr went for her, bending his head in respect and kissing her hand briefly. His eyes meeting hers while he said: "And I missed you too mam". They stayed in this microseconds as if they are alone in the room. Sansa forgetting how to breathe, seven hells she missed him, she was able to see that his eyes darkened just a little. Getting recompose, Littlefinger went back for her husband "how long I will have to wait until this castle be full of babies?" She saw his jaw clenching at the end of the sentence, the man was taunting her. "If my husband continues with the recurrent energy, not long milord" Harry's chest was filled with pride. “With a beautiful and sweet wife one can be addicted to it” Petyr’s fingers collapsed in a firm fist then he said without looking to her "I wouldn't think less of you.” The woman didn't get who was the subject of his answer “But, I'm sorry, I think that my company will not be the greatest this evening... The travel was rough for a southern man like me and if you, miLord, was kind to excuse me for my chambers... And I would gladly accept if you send a maid to bring me the super too.” Littlefinger was giving up on the play, Sansa was the winner of this match. “Of course, milord, We will gladly do it so. For any other request just talk to Jeyne or me” She said wickedly. Then the young couple was left alone.

 

After the meal, Sansa said she was unwell and retired early in the library, where she often went since marriage, especially when she was looking for time away from Harry since he rarely went to the place.  She tried to pick up the read where she left off the day before but failed. Her thoughts fixed on trying to predict Petyr's possible moves in his chambers. Suddenly a beat was heard, followed by Jeyne's small body at the door. “My Lady, Mr. Baelish request talk to you in his chambers” She thanks the loyal girl “Thank you, Jeyne. Will be there in a second. And you can retire for today.  **_Thank you very much for the work and description_ ** .” Sansa waits a minute, her belly with butterflies. She tried to control herself, after all, she was a woman now, she controls the Eyre. She could do this. 

 

She knocked on his door, entering just before, without waiting for an answer. He was sitting in a furry chair in front of the fireplace with his back for the door. The heat warmed her cheeks instantly. “The girl is very loyal to you, always good to have such contacts with the servants” His voice was hoarse. Of course, he was going to put Jeyne on a test, she thought. “Yes, she is. That’s the reason that she was the one escorting you. I was hoping your call” Finally he looked at her, the red of the fire reflecting in his green eyes, he was dressing only a dark silk bathrobe, she could see the beginning of his scar but changed the look fast when he realized at what she was starring. 

 

“So... are all handling well?” He asked her, she nodded, she didn’t need to tell him what he already knew it. “Just waiting for you to come back to follow up on Robert's subject. I hope that whatever happened that got you out of here so urgently has been solved.” He smirked bitterly to her “According to what I witnessed in the moon hall a few moments ago, better than I wished” He got up, tightening the bathrobe in his waist while going in her direction. “At least, I hope you have felt proud.” He was full in front of her now, a little short than her, even so, they never felt so equivalent. “Wait, Petyr. Was that the reason? I was expecting of you more than run away like a jealous boy ” His hand reaches a lock of red hair that had fall from her shoulders, Sansa took a deep breath in response. “Were you waiting for me to take you to your first night? Saying what you would have to do to keep him satisfied? I had already given you these lessons, I did not need to witness you putting them into practice with another” With that he tried to reach her with a kiss, but she said it first “A little selfish, don't you think?” Without moving away from her mouth, only a few inches away he whispers “Woman… I’m selfish when it comes to you” He follows to her left ear, tracing a line of shiver “I don't ever want to see you with him” His right hand reaching the other side of her neck “I realized it when you arrived, try to improve next time.” She said letting his hand guide her head to the side, allowing him more access to her ear, his laugh reverberates by her body. “Do You think it’s easy to even imagine him where I should be?” His free hand found her core, touching it, she gasped.

Sansa was shivering at his touch, she loved having him so close. He had those hands, long fingers always filled with rings, she always found them attractive, the kind that gave her safety but treble at the same time. She quivered once again, knowing she was going to give in, totally his. Petyr howls like a beast and she gasped once more. He was finally going to devour her. Finally going to satisfy his hunger, like he had waited too long for it. He stripped her out of her clothes, his look exerting pressure, a fire she had never seen in a man’s eyes. He ripped her panties apart while put her in his bed, aching from his hunger, but he kept control, taking his time. “I hope you can see, the shape that I'm in while he's touching your skin“ Then his lips was kissing her inner thighs, moving his hands up her sides and back down as he forced her legs open, now shivering in need. She was throbbing. He could see her need, dripping. “ Let’s see how pathetic you become when I turn you into a dripping wet mess." He kissed closer and closer, approaching her wet slit, but then pushed back, looking into her eyes.

 

He smirked and inadvertently, buried his mouth on her clit, spreading her wide with his hands. He indulged in that feeling. The wetness running down his chin, her throbbing desire, the taste. Petyr sucked it gently, feeling her shiver, licking down her slit and back up again. Slowly, taking his time. Then licking her clit gently, side to side, though she was already wanting more. But he went back down, teasing her entrance with his tongue, sucking up to one side, then licking down the other. Her taste, it was all his. She was all his. He groaned at the thought “I doubt that clumsy boy touched you this way”. Sending vibrations across her entire body.

 

Sansa was at the mercy of his mouth. He was sucking on her clit a little harder now, her cries and moans were more intense, Petyr was licking in little circles and then pressing his tongue flatly against her cunt. Moving it in wave-like motions, it drove her absolutely insane. But He needed her too, He was so hard it hurt, then he set himself free out of the confinement of his trousers, stroking himself, groaning as he soaked in all her juices. Her hips thrust against his face, but he held her there, he wasn’t done. He licked faster, more vigorously. He pushed fingers inside of her. “The good thing of this marriage is that now, I shouldn’t preserve your virginity” He loved his control over her. 

Then he reaches up to squeeze on her breasts with both hands, he was no longer caring about his own need. There was no escape, he felt her throb, soaking his chin. Sansa was about to experience pure bliss. Her body shook in one uncontrollable surge, an eye-rolling, an earthquake taking over her. Petyr didn’t stop, but slowed down to let her experienced it fully. Pulling up next to her, he smiled and kissed her passionately.

 

“This was your first orgasm of the night, sweetling. I have to recover all the bad fuck that boy is giving it to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @TimeTurner for everything as always


End file.
